One day you will die
by TheDarkLord'sMistress
Summary: Rory dies (again) but this time Amy does, too. So they go hang out with Rory's old buddy, Death.


"You be good, Anthony,"Amy said, squeezing her son's hand one last time, a soft smile on her face. She closed her eyes only to open them a second later, her bedroom replaced by a badly lit corridor.

A figure was walking a few paces infront of her, a figure she would recognise anywhere. Rory.

She sped up to catch up with him, only to stop in surprise as she realised that her joints no longer ached and she moved faster than she had in years. Pulling up a strand of hair to her eyes for inspection, she saw that it was no longer grey but the vivid red it used to be. So the thing about death returning you to the state of your youth was true. Face breaking into a grin, she started walking again."Oi! Rory! Wait up!"

He turned around, smiling."Missed me?"

"Of course I did, stupid face,"she shot back, laughing and pulling him to her for a kiss. Then she frowned."So this is it? Death?"

"Something like that,"he replied, offering her his hand."Come on, it's not much further."

Indeed, the reached a room a few yards later, much more inviting than the gloomy corridor."Hey Death! I'm back. And I brought my wife this time!"

Amy shot her husband a confused look."Rory, what are you doing?"

A man suddenly stepped towards them, seemingly out of nowhere. He smiled and held his hand out to the redhead."So you're Amy. I must say, I've been waiting a long time to meet you. Rory just won't shut up about you."

"Oh, quit whining,"Rory said, shoving Death's playfully."Like you don't care. 'So how's Amy doing? Still not dead? You and her still together?'"

Then he hugged the suited man, both laughing and slapping eachother on the back.

"Uhm, not to ruin your moment,"Amy interjected,"but what is going on?"

Both men turned to her, Death rolling his eyes and frowning at Rory."Never thought to mention me?"

"I did!"Rory protested."Amy, this is Death and this is where I hang out when I die. So, half the time, basically. Come on, I told you this."

Amy nodded, dumbfounded."I thought you were kidding."

"Well, I wasn't,"her husband replied brightly. Death smiled, apparently content with that answer."Anyone want a drink?"

"You two sit down and get to know eachother,"Rory said, already making his way across the room."I know where everything is."

* * *

Once she'd gotten over her initial shock, Amy had to admit that Death was actually a pretty nice guy. Sure, it was still weird to have her husband talk to him like they were the best of buddies, but she figured that the way she felt now was probably how Rory had felt when he'd first come along with her and the Doctor, so she wasn't complaining.

"So why aren't there more people here if this is where you go when you die?"she questioned, taking a sip of her soda. Rory shrugged."It's not where you usually go. But with all the back and forth, Death likes to keep... uhm... regular customers here a bit, you know? Just to see if we'll come back to life or something."

"And the company's lovely,"Death added. Just then, another person walked into the room."Oh, come on, Rory. Again?"

They all looked up to the man who had spoken, Rory laughing as he saw who it was."I could say the same to you, Dean!"

"Fair enough,"the newcomer said, plopping down on the couch and grabbing a beer. Amy looked from him to Rory to Death, waiting for someone to explain."Another regular?"

Dean turned to her, immediately brightening up."Oh, hello there. I'm Dean and you are -"

"Don't start,"Rory interrupted."That's my wife."

The other man stopped talking right away, changing tracks."Oh. All right. You're Amy?"

The woman nodded and Dean turned to Rory, an approving look on his face."Nice one, mate. Didn't think you had it in you."

Amy chose to ignore that comment, asking something much more important."So you keep dying aswell?"

"Yeah, all the time,"Dean replied in a tone that suggested he were talking about the weather."Keep coming back, though. Someone doesn't want me to die. It's like I have a guardian angel."

The three men burst out laughing, leaving Amy confused as to what exactly the joke was.

"So how'd you die this time?"Dean asked. Just as Rory was about to answer, Death nodded towards a spot of light on Dean's chest that was growing larger and brighter."Oh, come on! Not now, Cas! Give it a sec, I'm talking to -"

He didn't get to finish the sentence before he suddenly disappeared.

* * *

A few hours later, Death finished his last piece of pizza and then looked at the Ponds."Well, considering you've stayed dead this long and died of old age, I think you should probably go on now."

"Go on?"Amy asked, turning to her husband."Go on where?"

"No idea, never made it that far,"he replied getting up and hugging Death goodbye before looking at Amy again and holding his hand out to her."Brand new adventure. You ready?"

She nodded, getting up and taking his hand, both of them grinning madly."Geronimo."

* * *

_Inspired by a post on tumblr :) This lovely gem: doctordonna10 tumblr com /post/39881478709/call-me-codependent-kate-barton9 3_


End file.
